Happy Birthday Kakuzu!
by NarutoYaoiLover13
Summary: This was my one-day project so it might not be that good. Sorry that it is pretty short. Anyways I hope you like it! [KakuHida]


Happy Birthday Kakuzu!

{_I hope people like this. I had to quickly type this up for Kakuzu because he is amazing. I just remembered today was his birthday so no bad reviews if its bad.}_

Today was Kakuzus birthday. He thought no one remembered. He was okay if no one remembered because no one ever remembered anything about him. But he was still a little upset.

"Kuzu! I have something for you!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu thought 'At least he remembered. Or at least I hope he did.' Kakuzu has had a crush on Hidan for a while. He just never had the guts to tell him.

-Kakuzu POV-

"Kuzu! Kuzu! Kuzu! Come here! I have something!" Hidan was still yelling. I sighed. "What do you want, Hidan?" I said irritated.

"Well, why don't you sound happy on your fucking birthday?" Hidan said angrily.

"You remember?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? You are my partner." Hidan replied.

"I know I am. But usually people don't remember anything about me." I said sadly.

"That's because all you do is count money. Come on, I have something for you in the room." He said then smirked.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I can't tell you it's a present. Just come." Hidan said still smirking.

"Fine." I said still un-amused.

I walked into the room and saw Hidan sitting on the bed. I blushed a little. 'What does he want?' I thought.

"Come sit next to me. I still have that present." He said in a softer voice.

I felt my hearts beat. 'What is he going to do?' I thought. I blushed even more. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Right when I sat down I felt his lips crash against mine. I was surprised and pulled away really fast.

"What was that about!?" I asked.

"That was your present from me." He said softly with a little smile.

'Why did he have to smile like that? He's so cute? Why did I pull away? Why am I asking my self so many questions? What's wrong with me?' I kept asking myself all of those questions. I got so frustrated and left the room quickly.

-Hidans POV-

'Why did he leave the room like that?' I asked myself. I put my feet on the bed and sat pretzel-like. 'I knew he didn't like me back. Why did I even try?' I thought.

An hour pasted and I was still sitting on the bed thinking about Kakuzu. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" I said under my breath.

"No you're not." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Kakuzu leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Why did you come back? To call me and idiot, because I already know I am!" I yelled. He walked closer to me until he got right in front of my face. We were only inches away from each other.

"No, I came back to tell you that was a nice present." He said with a smile then leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then I kissed him back.

I pulled away after about a minute. "So… you do like me?" I asked.

"No I just thought I would get away with kissing you on my birthday," He said sarcastically. "Of course I like you." He then said with a smile. I jumped up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

Kakuzu threw me on the bed. At first I was confused, until he straddled me. Then he started to kiss my jaw line. Then he went down to my neck and bit it. I moaned a little.

"You like that?" Kakuzu said softly. He started to bite my neck more. I started to pull up the back of his shirt. He got up and pulled off his shirt. I put my hand on his chest and felt around. "W-wow. You have a nice body." I said shyly.

"Thanks. Now could I see yours?" He said confidently. He pulled my shirt off.

"I'm not the only one with a nice body." He smirked. I blushed brightly. He leaned into my face and kissed me passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance, but his of course won. He explored my whole mouth. We soon pulled away for air.

"I love you, Hidan. I never had the guts to tell you though." Kakuzu said softly in my ear.

"I love you too, Kakuzu," I said then kissed him. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Kakuzu."

"I know I will have a Happy Birthday." Kakuzu said sexily and kissed Hidan passionately.

{_Well, that was my one-day story. Lol hope you enjoyed it!}_


End file.
